


Phantom Teardrop

by MoronicBooKWorm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoronicBooKWorm/pseuds/MoronicBooKWorm
Summary: She was my love,my life,my world,my creation.She was Death Incarnate.





	1. Chapter 1

_"No."_

_"Pfft. What do you mean, 'no?'"_

_"No as in that's my final comment."_

_The man sighed, dragging his calloused fingers across her jawline._

_"Always the feisty one I see... Such a shame that all our conversations end like this."_

_"Stop straying off the subject. What do you want my daughter for?"_

_"Well, we know your daughter has potential."_

_Her eyes widened in surprise. Hissing she replied;_

_"How do you know that."_

_The man flicked off an invisible lint on the cuff of his jacket. He straightened his back and stared down the woman, his scent clearly showing off dominance. He bit the bottom of his lip and suddenly reached out and grabbed her neck._

_"I think, we both know how to answer to that."_

_"No."_

_He sighed."300 grand."_

_She blinked at the amount, she used this to her advantage._

_"Bump it up to 500 grand and I will give you my daughter."_

_He chuckled. Amusement and malice dancing in his hardened eyes._

_"Done."_

_He walked off before he pulled a gun out of his jacket and rested the gun point between her eyes. There was a quiet thud as the woman hit them floor, hair splaying out and blood dripping out of her head. Through and through._

_"Cut off one head and two more shall grow in its place."_

**_Hail Hydra._ **

___Present_ ~~  
~~

The cold quickly seeped into my bones, the first nerves that froze was: my fingers, toes, nose and ears. Soon it spread, enough to numb my senses. The drugs that entered me were just for experiments, my days went by in a blur. Following a simple pattern:Cut open. Stitched. Repeat. Apparently I was test 128. The only things that kept me alive and alert was repeating my name. My full name. _Dawn Incaendium._

Soon after I was shipped off to a facility, going by the name of _Hydra_ ; they were reopening the Projects Black Widow and The Winter Soldier. But being the dicks they are, they wanted something  _more._ Something unrealistic. That's how I was made.  _Created. **Forged**. _ They wanted everything, only following their greed, not knowing what they had just crafted. I was called the Asset, as all my dead fellow comrades who fought alongside by me. In an instant, i felt a strange tingling flowing through my body; wrapping around my cells and consuming them to become different and there I was reborn. Death Incarnate. Project Phoenix. As you may already know, Incaendium is Latin for wildfire. I did not remember my real name so I made up one.

**Third P.O.V.**

"Agent Rumlow."

"Crossbones."He growled in reply.

"Fine, Agent _Crossbones._ Mission report."

"Went smoothly sir, apart from the fact that Captain _Fucking_ America ripped all my soldiers to shreds. Oh and there was such a pleasant surprise, he was accompanied by The Winter Soldier."

His breathing turned shallow, beads of sweat forming by his brows and rolling down his skin. His brain recoiled at the thought of one of his experiments gone wrong, The Winter Soldier was made sure he was dead; they even cut off his arm so he bled out on the snow. He tried to remember everything, yes they planned it, making sure that their were no nearby town or even civilizations.

"Crossbones. Go to co-ordinates 37.9286° N, 40.1966° E. _NOW._ "

"Sir. Why are we going to Diyarbakir Prison?"

"There's a little present of mine, living the rest of his days there."

"Oh and who mi-"

The comms buzzed, before the earpiece crackled in his ear. Before it degraded into dust, he felt it leave his ear but it had completely vanished when he touched his ear.

"What the fuck!?"

A slight knock on the door made him turn around with confusion plastered all over his face, a stark contrast to the usual cold face he sets before meeting his soldiers. A woman stood there, mid-twenties if he recalled with her hand pointing at him; not him. His ear. A gray mist surrounded her hand before materializing in her hand; undeniably the earpiece which was sitting comfortably in his ear just a few seconds ago. She placed her other hand on top of the earpiece, closing her eyes and focusing on her hands which started to glow. His eyes widened in shock as she revealed a knife. The experiment worked. _It worked._ Though questions were flying through his head like a flood, they made sure that she was enhanced and could teleport unless... Realization struck his head.

She could control control _atoms._

_At the Avengers Facility_

Tony Stark certainly knew how to throw a party. He even managed to get _Bruce Banner_ to dance! Unbelievable right? But sadly, Jarvis had to crash the party by announcing to the whole team that Nick Fury needs them in the debriefing room.

Tony, always the cocky one, answered:"Don't worry guys, we don't have to go there. He didn't even say when!" Which earned a laugh from the whole team.Jarvis chimed in,"Oh. Nick Fury also said immediately."

The team grumbled. Pietro sped off into the room, with the Avengers following in soon after.

"Right, i only have a few minutes to say this to you so no questions." He tosses a couple of files out onto the glass table, into some of the Avengers waiting hands. The people next to them leaned in to take in the information that Fury handed out.

"This is an all hands on deck situation so that means you are also getting on the field as you should be Banner." Bruce blanched at the thought of letting Hulk out. Natasha, always the observant one, scowled at Fury.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" 

Fury sighed. He rubbed his hand over his single eye.

"Just get ready and I will talk to you through the comms."

Clint, frustrated at the fact that they have hardly any information.

"This is going to be one hell of a mission."

The team already getting ready, nodded in response which led to Clint's sigh of frustration.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Infinity War but with a twist at the end. Tell me if its to op, I like being dramatic. >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and by the way, Pietro isn't dead. Or any other characters coz im not that mean.

_5 Years Into The Future_

 

_The world has gone into peril. The great war between the Avengers and Thanos has been fought, many lives were lost due to the single snap of his fingers. The Avengers has lost, who is go-... I'm sorry. A new report has come in, live footage at the war in Wakanda._

**Third P.O.V.  
** The dust kicked up, obscuring the view from the fighters. The faint silhouette of Veronica came rushing towards Dawn, she held up her hand and a brick wall was quickly formed to ward off Veronica.

"Guys!" Bruce yelled.

"Were busy Banner!" Thor replied. A grunt in the background quickly followed by the crackle of lightning.

"No! No! There's a woman, I think she can teleport objects!" Bruce tried to swat her away but she leaped forward, doing a back flip off his fist which tried to grab her.

"Bruce, where are you?" Steve asked. Scratching his shield down an alien and deflecting the claws of another.

"North West. Hurry, I think shes trying to get to Vision!"

Veronica's fist caught on Dawn's head, flicking her back and skidding to a stop near an alien who immediately reached down and started to throw her about. Dawn reached her hand and caught the alien's forehead, the alien let out a barely audible shriek before disintegrating into dust. She turned towards Captain America who was running at his full speed towards her, vaulting over soldiers and aliens alike. Her eyes reached his, exhaustion flickered in them but a fire was rekindled as she lifted her hand and ripped an alien apart which was going for his throat.

"Retreat, then fan out; protect your friend. Make sure everyone is 3 Clicks away from me." Her eyes flashed with determination and she hurtled forwards towards a big creature which could've competed with Hulk for his size. What was his name... _Ah._ Corvus Glaive. The Right-hand man to Thanos, he was enhanced for this; meaning he has lived centuries and survived all the wars he has gone through.

_4 Hours Later_

The army has fully retreated, confused at the action but no words because this is war. They raised their shields waiting for the impact of the aliens who also retreated at the hand of Proxima Midnight, the blue-skinned female. A woman walked forward from the army guarding Wakanda's palace. Wanda raised her hands, the red magic reaching towards her mind; only the magic recoiled. _She had shielded her mind._

"Who is she?" Wanda asked through the comms, sending the occasional red spear towards an alien which had disobeyed the commander and broke the lines.

"No idea but I hope she can do something." Steve replied, raising his shield. _Instinct._

She stopped in the middle of the field, soldiers littering the once beautiful ground. She raised her hand and magick symbols appeared, she put her right foot back to support herself. A strange tension flooded the field, the ground began shaking; dust lifted to form creatures. Mythical creatures, she jerked her hand and they solidified, statues into living beings. _Dragons, Serpents, Manticore's, Nagas and Phoenixes._

"I've got a theory." Bruce said.

"Well no shit Sherlock, I helped you."Stark replied with an obvious smirk.

"Well anyway, _we_ theorized that she could control atoms. It would explain the forming and disintegration of her enemies."

"This era just gets weirder and weirder." Bucky muttered.

Rhodey turned his head towards him,"It's going to get a whole lot weirder. Look."

Everyone looked to where he was pointing and and the girl started shaking, she was wiping blood off her face. The recently created mythical creatures all charged forwards, a beam of light came down from the sky and hit the ground next to her. A wolf with a dragon tattoo across its eye looked sternly at the girl. _Too much magic._ Instead the wolf nuzzled her neck and disappeared into little gold flecks, like stars if you think about it.

The creatures bombarded the aliens, tearing them apart and setting them aflame. The girl just stood there, surveying what she had made.

"Little girl. Who do you think you are?" Thanos appeared beside the girl. The Soul Stone, the Reality Stone, the Space Stone, the Power Stone and the Time Stone. Meaning the last stone was still embedded into Vision's head. The girl let out a silent sigh of relief, her head was jerked back to reality as he raised his hand; ready to kill her. She didn't want to die, at least without a fight; she flicked her eyes towards the army and she nodded once before proceeding with the launch of attacks on Thanos.

"I'm just a nobody."

She landed a kick in his abdomen and turned away before he can lash out towards her.She expected it, anticipated it, she ducked and let her body relax; enough to sweep him off his legs. He was on his hands and knees now, he spat purple blood out. Her eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed her throat and cut off her air supply. He lifted her up and slammed her into the ground, digging his knee into her stomach viciously. Blood raised up from her mouth, she spat it in into the aubergines face.

"Kicking alien ass." She finished her sentence off with a smirk. Little does he know, she managed to get a little shrapnel off his gauntlet. She quickly recognized the metals Adamantium, Titanium, Vibranium and to top it off Aurumanium. Giving it the gold effect. Thanos stepped back as Dawn headbutted him, efficiently breaking his nose. She had little time before he used his infinity stones to wipe it out so holding the shrapnel in front of her, she formed a finger less gauntlet in front of her. His eyes widened in surprise but before he wiped her out he said:

"That ain't gonna do anything to me mortal."

"Say that again,"

" _Mortal._ "

The rage fueled her adrenaline. She wished she could be mortal but she couldn't, she was enhanced meaning she couldn't age. She was caught in the beam of light that was shot by Thanos.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to make up for it though.

_What?_

17:05 am. 27th April. That was approximately 0600 hours before the... before what? She looked out of her window, leaning against the frame. Staring at the silhouette of Stark Tower. Some little birdie said that an upcoming war was coming, the news was viral. And believe it or not, some people used it as food advertisements. _Wait a second._

The war. _The war._ Yes, the one with the wrinkled purple grape. _Ahem._ Raisin. Then, if there was a war; why are we back in New York? She sighed from frustration, turning around she put on her battle gear.

It was a full black bodysuit accented with gold threat with a matching color of navy blue. The breastplate was simple, heavy-duty and light. Intricate gold designs were patterned on the front and the side.She put on the combat boots that were passed down generation by generation, soon ending at her. Blue leather gauntlets worn with age with dulled gold threads. To top it off, a baby blue cape hung from her neck, also edged with gold thread; a hood and mask were attached to conceal the face.

She fingered the clothing on her, it had aged greatly but still in use.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

I didn't know what to expect, not many people knew about my abilities; _to hell with it._ Not many people know about my powers, and I'd like to keep it that way. I dropped to my knees by the bottom of the bed and I started pushing around until I made contact with a wooden box my grandma gave me before she died.

A simple wolf mask lay there, with a few gems lying in the eyes. It was beautiful, lifting the mask up I put it up to my face. There was a cold sensation as the mask molded, melted then reformed into a better fitting mask.

A finger less gauntlet that reached my wrist lay beneath the mask, I put it on and stretched my hand; focusing on my magic I changed the particles and atoms around me into water, kicking my leg out I swiftly circled around and slammed my hand down. Causing a few blocks including this one to rain.

 _Hmm. A little rusty but that's Okay._ The little gems were small but were able to fit in the holes of the gauntlet. Now that I think about it, it looks a bit like Thanos' gauntlet. A voice rattled through my head, immediatly forcing me to cradle my head.

_You are certainly quite right._

Erm. Who was that?


	4. Chapter 4

_Incompetent fools. She doesn't know what she's meddling with.  
_

 

_What do you meannn?_

 

_I agree with gappy there._

 

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN GAPPY!?!?_

 

Dazed, she sat down on the edge of the bed, softly creaking under her weight. She had several voices speaking in her head, arguing like an old married couple. She needed help, and who's the best person at helping? Nobody. She was an introvert and didn't like going out, even if she was invited to some gala; she made some excuse like: 'Sorry I'm ill.' 

Tired, she flicked on her TV, glad on the distraction it gave her. Until a particular pinch on the brain brought her back to Earth.

_Hey you still awake?_

A soft coo sounded through her head, immediately waking her up.

_No need to panic. We're here to help!_

An excited voice rang through her head, joined in by the chortles of several other people. People? What people? Voices. They continued their endless onslaught of questions towards you, until a deep male voice interrupted them. You were both relieved and anxious. Relieved that they finally shut their traps, and anxious because the male easily silenced by 'coughing' his throat. The 'cough' was like a hum, that soothed your emotions. 

_I'm glad that you're relieved. Before you say anything, let me tell you a story; explaining on who we are and what we are. Also explaining why we chose **you.**_

**_ From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then... boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space, Mind, Power, Time, Soul and Reality. They were flickers of essences before mere individuals reached out and enslaved their souls. _ **

_ There was a snicker that belonged to the voice who spoke after the soft coo. Multiple 'shushes' were passed out in between them before they silenced.  
_

Giggling, Dawn felt the intense glare that the "author" was giving them.  


A cough before, _ **"They were sent hurtling down generation after generation. Before they stopped at the time of Asgardians. A short but brutal battle followed, just to gain the Reality Stone."**_

"Sorry to interrupt your speech but," she murmured something that sounded awfully like:'Not being a geek or anything.' "the battle that followed, that was when Bor, the father of Odin, fought against the dark elf: Malekith. Am I right? Oh! There was also another battle between Odin and Malekith but the Aether was sent to Earth. Which was found by... Jenny? Jamie? Oh yeah! Jane Foster."

_ That's an awfully lot of information you've gathered there. _

"Really? I didn't think it was that much."  


Even if they were just rumours or theories, she was smart enough to connect the dots of History.

_ Anyways... _

**_ There was a moon that belonged to a planet called Saturn. This moon was Titan, a long period of generations were created. But, there was only one survivor that lasted the societal cataclysm. Thanos. Driven by his madness, he journeyed the far sectors of the universe; in search of the Soul gems. Or as he put it: "Infinity Stones". _ **

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it!


End file.
